metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AnyGuy
Welcome! AnyGuy, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- FastLizard4 (Talk) 07:51, 19 December 2010 A Warning About Civility This is your only warning. Regarding this message you left on RoyboyX's talk page: While you are more than welcome to your opinion of me, Wikitroid is not the place to express it. I'd recommend getting a blog or perhaps a Twitter, but on Wikitroid, you are expected to follow civility and no-personal-attacks policies. Based on the content of your message, I feel that this is probably a good time to remind you that editing Wikitroid is a privilege, ''not a right. We did not ask you to edit here, '''you chose to edit here', and it is fully within my jurisdiction as an administrator to revoke your privilege to edit this wiki if you decide to be uncivil, and it is your responsibility to ensure that you behave yourself. If you don't like this, you are free to leave. As I noted above, this is your only warning. Any further personal attacks from you - directed at me or any other user - and you will be banned. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Have you ever considered spellchecking and grammar checking your edits? Failure to use proper English is the most common reason for my reverts, usually when the edit doesn't flow with the article properly and doesn't actually add any value to it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) If you want to be left alone, don't edit Wikitroid. That's really all there is to it. If you edit, someone will bother you about something eventually. The only way to not be bothered is not to play edit. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry Don't say sorry; do something about it. Many web browsers today have some sort of built-in spell checking. If yours does, use it; but if not, Wikipedia has a nice chart here listing which browsers have built-in spell checking (look under the Spell checking column; examples of common browsers that include spell checking are Mozilla Firefox and Google Chrome). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:48, January 8, 2011 I don't have a built in spell check, (I know it sucks), but thanks for the advice for Mozilla.AnyGuy 08:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Category Additions If you have a lot of pages left to categorize, please stop and instead leave a bot request at User talk:LizardBot. LizardBot is capable of adding the category to all the pages you want in seconds. Just remember to leave a list of the pages you want categorized. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) The bot is finished and I have checked its work. Report any errors you find to my talk page. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 12:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: I cant believe this happened... Heh, thanks for all the compliments :D I'm always glad when I can be of use. And yeah, unless BNK discontinues as an admin of Arwingpedia/Star Fox Wiki, I won't be seen there. It really is a shame BNK is such a short-tempered and hating person. It didn't matter I made the second most edits on the Wiki, created over 50 articles (12% of all articles!), he still said I wasn't of much use. And he still claimed he doesn't hate me XD That is one type of admin no Wiki has no need for... But yeah, it'd still be fun to help with the Wiki. It feels kind of waste not to help, since I know so much about the series. After reading your and my old friend XSuperGamer's talk pages a bit, I see you seem to indeed have an admin shortage... BNK doesn't seem to have changed a bit :( He really doesn't work for his favor. If you really are serious about what you said, I'm all ears. Also, sorry for the late reply. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 08:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Heh, all right :D If there are any news, please let me know. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 15:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what kind of kicks vandals get from vandalising pages... But that's what they do, and it just has to be taken care of. Why did Arwingpedia merge with the other Star Fox Wiki in the first place? Was the merge of any actual use? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I can't really see the reason behind the merge... Has Dude984 been active? Things would really go onward if he could be contacted somehow. He's the founder of Arwingpedia after all, so he has all the rights... I'm now talking with XSuperGamer about this too, but I think there really isn't much we can do. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I think XSuper has a chance to become a bur, but since BNK is so close to inactive, we can't do much anything... We could of course try to get Wikia staff's interest, but I think they don't have the time and resources to do much anything. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 11:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, let me know if something happens. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 11:19, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Proposition Hey. Mind if I jump into this conversation? :P Um, anyway, hi AnyGuy. I was talking to DS about this issue, as I gave him a message of support after his banishment from that site, and BNK got mad. I know his character pretty well, and haven't been in a major fight with him, but would like to help DS get restored to power. I am enlisting the help of XSuperGamer (he hasn't officially jumped on yet) and three of my friends to send testimonies. However, there is a twist. Are you one of the many who hate the new Wikia skin, and all the rules? That's why we aren't doing this on Arwingpedia. We're going to do this, instead, on the NIWA Lylat Wiki, where a merging of the two wikis is currently progressing. During and after the testimonies I will be staying to assist with the merge, when DS gets back in power. The plan is for us to send logs of arguments and BNK's worst behavior to the highest person of power on LW, Neo, and hopefully have him demoted. BNK is grounded for bad grades, so if we do it when he doesn't know it will be a major advantage for DS. You might tell me to stay out of this, but as I said I know BNK's character pretty well and I just don't like to see a contributor get banished from his favorite site. DS is very much the Arwingpedia counterpart to me on Wikitroid. We've both been through hardships but will hit our enemies harder. I was suggested by DS to speak to you about helping us, along with Jimbo Jambo and Canis Shepalute. The latter two are gone, and you and I know each other, so I hope you'll help. I know I might have reverted a bunch of your edits or changed them, but please do consider this. I know you would. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :>_< :Please take this conversation off-wiki. This isn't really relevant to Wikitroid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) It is not evolving into a conversation, mind you. It was just a message to him, as I had nowhere else for it. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :It could have been on Community Central (I wanted to say Central Wikia SO BADLY, I'M SO OLD D:). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) AnyGuy, DS has sent his message, so gather up links to all your arguments with BNK and send them to Neo at talk:Neo. Mind you, MG/FL or whoever, this conversation will not be continuing. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: About the Proposition Hello AnyGuy! Yes, you have to create a new account, since Lylat Wiki isn't under Wikia. It seems that Neo isn't going to demote BNK at the moment though, because he is yet to cause any problems in Lylat Wiki. I already accepted his decision, but you can try to turn his head, if you want :) [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 15:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :All right, thanks :) Now he at least knows what BNK has been like, and may react to any problems with him sooner. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 13:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC)